


Blue eyes

by dansandphils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansandphils/pseuds/dansandphils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun: soulmate<br/>a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.</p>
<p>Like everyone else in the world, Dan is waiting for his soulmate, and on the day of October 19, 2009 he realizes he's found him. The moment he saw Phil's bright blue eyes he knew he and Phil would be together for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue eyes

The day Dan met Phil in the person was when he first saw color. He still saw mostly black and white, but he saw the beautiful blue of Phil's eyes. His world had always been black, white and, grey, until he met Phil. When they first started talking online Dan noticed the blacks and greys staring to fade away. His mom told him that's what happened when she met his dad. That's when Dan new he was falling in love.

The day Phil asked Dan to be his boyfriend Dan saw the color of Phil's skin. Although he was super pale it was a huge difference from the light grey it had been.

The day Dan and Phil moved into a flat in Manchester together Dan saw the color of Phil's T-shirt, a bright red. He couldn't see red on everything, just that T-shirt. He always begged Phil to wear it so he could see the beautiful color.

The day Dan and Phil moved to London together Dan saw all reds. He thought it was a pretty color, but nothing would ever beat Phil's blue eyes. 

The day Dan and Phil started the gaming channel Dan saw orange. He soon realized that oranges were the color orange. Which made him happy. 

The day Dan and Phil announced the book the tour Dan saw yellow. He had heard flowers are yellow so he and Phil walked to the park just to see them.

The day Dan and Phil moved into a bigger house and got a dog Dan saw green. He almost see all color. There was still big blotches of grey here and there, but still color. They got a Shiba Inu and thankfully Phil wasn't aloud to name him Susan 5.

The day Dan and Phil adopted a little girl Dan saw purple. More specifically the purple their little girl Madison was wearing. She was only three years old. Dan wasn't ready for her to grow up.

The day Dan and Phil finally got married Dan saw everything. He saw all the colors of the rainbow and more. He saw all shades and types of each color. It was literally an explosion of color when they kissed. This was by far one of the happiest days of Dan's life.

The day Phil was in the hospital Dan lost color. His world was slowly turning black and white again.

The  day Phil died Dan saw almost no color. Right before the line went flat he squeezed Phil's and looked at him. Though Dan's sight was blurry from tears, he could still see it, the beautiful blue of Phil's eyes.


End file.
